Can I Have A Piece?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: The young Icelandic boy peered up at the man who spoke to him. Emil saw Feliciano, an Italian man with a great grin, slightly hovering over Emil like his annoying brother Lukas. At first, Emil wondered if he should be moving somewhere else so he could avoid the man but realized he asked a question. IceIta, one-shot, please enjoy!


**Hey everyone! Glad to be back with a new one-shot for all of you to enjoy! Ever heard of IceIta? Me neither, so why not write that and make into a (hopefully) cutesy story of two nations eating licorice? Please enjoy with your love and support Hetalia!**

_Can I Have A Piece?_

"Hey, Ice?" chirped little Feliciano to Emil. "Can I have a piece?"

The young Icelandic boy peered up at the man who spoke to him. Emil saw Feliciano, an Italian man with a great grin, slightly hovering over Emil like his annoying brother Lukas. At first, Emil wondered if he should be moving somewhere else so he could avoid the man but realized he asked a question.

"Can I have a piece of licorice, please?" asked Feliciano, pointing at the red string of candy in Emil's hand.

Emil looked at his licorice at hand and back at Feliciano. Everyone around them didn't take notice of their first encounter since it was finally first break of the day, and he wanted to eat some of his snack before Lukas checked up on him. He usually did that everyday but it seemed that Lukas wasn't around.

Emil reached for his box on the table and took another piece, "Um...sure, I guess," answered Emil who handed him one licorice.

Feliciano genially smiled at Emil and took the piece, giving his thanks as he took a seat next to him. Was he going to just sit next to him the next twenty-five minutes? If so, it might upset Leon if this man stayed too long on his chair. Emil stared skeptically at Feliciano as he took a few bites of the licorice. What was this guy's deal? Was he trying to come at him and ask for something to eat?

Emil thought about it, he _did _eat many things. Italian food most of the time, but many types like Chinese food and wurst from Ludwig. In fact, he spent time with Kiku and Ludwig so why wasn't he with them? Emil guessed Feliciano's friends were doing something and Feliciano wasn't involved in the conversation.

Inadvertently, Emil was turning his calmed staring into a nose-hard glare. Feliciano glanced innocently with a small piece in his mouth.

He swallowed and asked, "W-what are you staring at?"

Emil blinked and realized what he was doing.

"It's nothing," he answered hastily; "I just realized...you have a...funny curl?" Feliciano gasped girlishly and covered his unique curl with both hands in defense.

_Oh, what the hell was my last sentence there? Am I complimenting him or am I just scaring him? Wait, he's older... How can I scare a grown nation? _Emil raised his left eyebrow and felt a bead of sweat rolled down his right temple. Why was he stressing out over Feliciano?

"You...think it's funny?" Feliciano's voice croaked while tears began to form the corner of his eyes.

"No!" Emil answered quickly, hands up to relax him. "I just think it's...cool, in a funny way!"

An outlandish reaction was given to Emil: a gratified face!

"_Davvero? Grazie mille_!" Feliciano thanked graciously.

Emil gave Feliciano some more licorice—two pieces—and the two remained silent for the few moments of their time. But to Emil's surprise Feliciano looked over to him and asked him what he liked about his curl. Crap, how was he supposed to tell him when really he was contemplating on why he was there here asking for licorice first? The more silence was heard, the more Emil began feeling his throat becoming raw and wordless. Feliciano stared at him with flattered brown eyes that shined brightly, confusingly to Emil.

Emil opened his mouth and replied, "I thought that…it reminded me of a bendy licorice."

"Licorice?"

He nodded positively, but the idea of his curl reminding him as licorice was a bit…stupid.

Nonetheless, Feliciano smiled sweetly to Emil and gave his thanks. Emil offered him some more and Feliciano gladly accepted the generous offer.

"When I first saw you with a big group of scary people," said Feliciano who took a bite of his candy, "I thought you were going to be scary, too. But instead, I saw a really cute teen next to Norway! Are you both brothers because you look a lot alike?" Emil wanted to hold his laughter of Feliciano's funny accent—was it always like that? It sounded so cute…wait, what?

"Um…he thinks we are," clarified Emil, glancing away shyly. "But I rather not because we…he's overprotective of me. I like him, but I don't want him to start shading over me when I want to do something independent."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Every time I look at his face…" he shuddered slightly and said, "It's like he's trying to find a reason to take you down with his magic giant that appears when he's, like, pissed."

"You still love your big brother, right?"

Emil looked fully into Feliciano who gave off a concerned and questioning face. He didn't want to admit it (in front of Lukas) but he did love Lukas, and still does to this day. But he if wanted him to become a great nation, he needed to cease the increasing pressure on Lukas following him while on a play-date with Leon like some stalker.

"I…guess I do,"

Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Then care about him."

Emil nodded a little, taking in the newfound information like an adult. He was still confused as to why Feliciano came here in the first place.

"Hey, why did you want to come over here?" Emil asked.

Feliciano looked puzzled. "I was hungry and I saw you with licorice. I never had any so why not try some, si?" He nibbled on his red string of candy like a candy.

Today Emil realized something: Feliciano just liked to try new things to eat. Or maybe he just thought that since Feliciano considered him 'cute' he was less uncourageous than before. Either way Emil was generally confused except for the brother talk Feliciano discussed with him. Well, to be fair, it was just an answer rather than a command to love Lukas. Nonetheless, Emil was still eating his box of delicious red licorice and watched Feliciano humming a tuneful song with a smile on his face.

As Emil ate his licorice he pondered on whether or not he should be considering Feliciano as a friend. Was he the type to give out good advice with just one sentence? _No_, Emil thought, _he seems more like the one who needs someone to depend on… Someone to…depend on…_

A brilliant idea out of nowhere emerged his head and he looked at him seriously. Feliciano glanced at him with curiosity.

"Feliciano," Emil said maturely, "will you be my ally?"

One answer was all he needed from Feliciano. It'd be proof that Emil had the ability to go out freely and make friends with other stronger nations. Then Emil would feel like a grown-up if Feliciano would just say that one positive word-

"Uh, I don't want to…"

There was an unceasing moment of pure quietness in the air. What? Why didn't Feliciano just say yes? The both of them stared into one another's eyes (not sexual tension, just minor stares of uneasiness) until Emil asked why?

"I don't want to leave my friends—Luddy and Kiku," he said plainly, the same smile glued on his face. "If I go out and say 'I want to be with Iceland', Ludwig would be alone with Kiku and I love both of them so much! I don't mind being friends, though, and you can hang with my friends, okay?"

Emil blinked for a moment and hung his head shamefully. "I'm sorry, you're right."

So much for having the ability of making alliances…

"Oh, I see your brother is coming!" chided Feliciano happily. He got up and bid his farewell to Emil who remained seated in his chair. Emil stared as the bizarre Italian nation ran toward his friends who obviously asked questions on what he was doing with him.

Emil felt a hand touched his shoulder and his brother, Lukas, peered his head down and had the same expressionless face on.

"What were you doing with that Italy guy?" he asked bluntly. "Did he insult you or done anything?"

Emil tilted his head and gave a tiny yet affectionate bump on his head. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, bro?"

Lukas' violet-ish eyes widened, surprised.

"Do you finally admit I'm your…?" Emil gave his response by a single nod. He got up and with open arms was ready for Lukas to embrace him.

Emil noticed Lukas' eyes were starting to water a tad, and he gave his brother the best bro hug in the world as Lukas became (very suddenly) teary-eyed without shame.

XxXxXxX

From the distance, Feliciano watched with ease as the two Nordic brothers were embracing each other in such loving manner. He was proud of himself that he spoke of Emil's brother and gotten him convinced he should at least _show _his love for him. Continuing to watch the two brothers, a larger nation with a dark coat came by and had his arms up wide, expecting to join the hug as he wailed in happiness. However, Lukas, who stopped the bromantic moment to stop Denmark, came right up at him and literally kicked him in the balls.

Feliciano gasped in horror of the violent act that Emil's brother bestowed on Denmark as he fell to his undying agony of his now swore man-pear. He was definatly going to feel that in the morning, for sure. Denmark was still on the floor with his hands holding his private area as Lukas calmly walked over to Emil and gave a large hug.

"Feliciano, what are you staring at?" Ludwig asked in his rough tone.

Feliciano answered first with a calming sigh, "Emil and Lukas have a great relationship..."

Between them they watched as Emil and Lukas still carried on their bromance. However, Ludwig suddenly took Feliciano by behind and, despite doing in too hard, hugged him. Feliciano was screaming and weeping, he was generally confused as to why he was doing this.

"Our relationship is better..."

"This is completely unlike you!" cried Feliciano who was struggling out of Ludwig's grip. "KIKU, HEEELP!"

Unfortunately, Kiku was preoccupied sitting on the floor with a notepad and pencil, sketching the two in their intimate moment.


End file.
